The promise of Dorini'Thalas
The following is the 6000 years old prophecy of a High Elven priestess. The fact that she is a she is greatly unknown and who she was is till this day mostly unknown. But it might be that mystery may become solved soon. = The warning = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! The land shall blead. And in that blood we shall bath. In that sorrow, we shall find hate! But hear thu, my warning! That hate shall steal the mind of our King. And he shall be as the bringer of death himself! Thu have been warned! Now take heed, for I do not tell lies. Tho Kings and Queens will say I do! But heed me Elven child! The High Home will fall, and if it raises it will raise as a place of the damed! Only if thu find the path of the spirits will thu save our kin. Thu have been warned. Thu most now chiose. Thu have been warned! = The Light will turn to Darkness = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! A son of a human king will be blinded by hatred. Watch for him! He will go to the Frozen lands in the North and there he will find death! He will return to slay is father and betray his peolpe! For he is the bringer! He is the bringer of death, and death and only death will follow him! He will bath the High Home in blood and break the back of our Kingdom. He will being the Burning horror back to our world and cast us all to the flame. He will watch as the outlanders kills the might heart of the Forset. He will betray the demons and give a weapon of pure darkness to the Kaldorei. He is the first sign of the fall. He is the enemy of all whom art free. Tho Kings and Queens will say I lie! You most heed me Elven child! For from his evil hate will take root in our hearts! Only the Spirits can save us! = The Slayers and the Heart = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! When non will hold our hand only the freed slaves of the bringer will take it. Only them and the outlanders that slayed the mighty heart will aid us. But the Heart, tho it's owner will die, shall never truly die. But the Burning horrors will steal it! They will hide it well! But it shall also be forgoten! Thu most find it! The outlanders will bring you ways to speak whit the spirits. And the Spirits shall lead you! They shall lead you to the heart of the forset, Elven child, and whit it the path starts. The path that will lead thu to our new destiny. It leads to Dorini'Thalas. The spirit home, and from there thu will heal the other Elven children. Seek the Heart in the Frozen lands, for the bringer has stolen it whit him. Seek it in the cused woods, for the demons know it well! Seek it in your own soul and the soul of the wise plane walkers, for you all feel it's power! = The betrayer betrayed = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! And that brightness will bring power, but at a price. A prince betraying princes, leaving them to die in his place. A prince betraying his father's dreams to bind the light. A prince who will fall in turn to the rising king. That king shall rule the light and the power it brings. And the Kingdom of Blood will bleed its own children to feed it. They hide behind the light and bow before its master. For they fear their hunger more than than they love their souls. Turn back now! Turn back from the path of betrayal and deceipt! For the brightest light casts the deepest shadow. = Blood of stars, Bone of shadow = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! In the forests of the old empire a son of the starts will steal a skull of shadows. As the skull gives him its power so shall his blood turn to darkness. As his blood turns shall his soul be tained for all time. As he is tained his brother and the one he loves will cast him out. He will awaken the serpent's of the blackend sea's. He will try to slay the King of the dead and be cast out of this world. But the serpent's will find the heir of the Sun. They will offer him aid. And he will take it as he is beaten by humen and hunted by the dead. Pacts will be made, a prince kneels befor the son of the fallen stars. In a valley of darkness the son of the fallen stars will rule a broken kingdome. In a storm of stardust the prince of blood will steal the chariot of imortals, there darker pacts will be made. = War of Night and Day = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! In the mother of all lands, the night will awake. The awakening will unite all life and end a war. From the dawn of peace, comes the dusk of strife. From the death of peace, war is born. The lost children will rise and walk hand in hand with savages. The lost children will follow the path of long dead men. The long dead men will start a crusade against the night. The night shall be rallied, and it's children will bring war to the land of the dead. In the land of the dead, a gathering of lost children gathers. Within the gathering, power is divided. The power is given, but more is taken. Strife rises from the gathering. = The Promise = Hear one, hear all! Hear the tell I tell thu! For one day when the sky is bright, death shall come! But do not despair, for thos brave enough to walk the path there will be light! For as the spirits of the worlds take the mind of our King they give us new guidance. They give us the aid of spirit speakers and prophets to lead us in to a new light! They will lead us to the Spirit Home. The new Kingdom of the Elven children. The savage elders will extend there hands in friendship even efter all the eons of hate. Thos whom over come there hate shall be blessed. Thos whom misstreat this elders that ones share our blood shall be cast out. There shall one day be war betwen the followers of the fallen prince and the free elven children. That war shall bring the final battle of the elven races. Thos whom follow the prinse shall become damed and will on longer be elven. Thos whom stay free shall grow and be come the new race united in harmony. = The Credits = I thank Aelric for writhing the 4th verse. I thank Isilvara (aka Poesi) for writhing the 6th verse. Category:Stories Category:The_Flaming_Blade Category:House Ravenblade Category:Blood Elf